


Clearly Fictional

by EHyde



Category: The War of the Worlds (Radio 1938), Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Drabble, M/M, not actually a crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHyde/pseuds/EHyde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos introduces Cecil to one of radio's classics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clearly Fictional

**Author's Note:**

> (crossposted from my tumblr)

Carlos admits, a little sheepishly, that the first time he heard Cecil on the radio, he thought that the day’s news was some sort of  _War of the Worlds_ -esque dramatization. Cecil doesn’t know what he means, and Carlos has an urge to be surprised: how could anyone in Cecil’s line of work not know about  _The War of the Worlds_? But this is Night Vale, and Carlos can’t afford to be surprised by everything that should surprise him.

He tracks down an old copy of the broadcast on cassette tape (it should be freely available online, but the site has been blocked by the Sheriff’s Secret Police). Cecil listens to it intently, and admires how calmly Orson Welles handled the situation. Carlos pauses—Cecil does understand that this is a work of fiction, doesn’t he?

Well yes, now that Carlos mentions it—that is to say, of course. Not very realistic, is it, the way that Welles can describe the otherworldly visitors in such detail? Or, in fact, remember the events at all? And everyone knows that creatures like that don’t come from  _Mars_. How could they, when Mars probably doesn’t even exist?

Again, Carlos can’t quite bring himself to be surprised. He reassures Cecil of the red planet’s existence and Cecil hastily adds that it was very well done, he almost believed it was real, and that Orson Welles certainly has a very nice voice, doesn’t he?

He does, Carlos admits (because he’d be lying if he disagreed) and then he adds, “almost as nice as yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just a little bit obsessed with the War of the Worlds, okay? (and if you haven't heard it and are interested, it can be found at mercurytheatre.info)


End file.
